Me and my Scary friends
by LuneTigre
Summary: Mwhahahaha I made another one ! summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Hi every one! This is my first humor storie ! yay ! Anyways the summary:  
  
Summary: I am having a sleepover at my house (yes I know it's been used) With my friends Bonnie, Brittany, Autumn, and Rachel! And I am Dannie!  
  
Okay enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself! *frown* But one day one way I will own the world hahahahahahahaha*cough cough*  
  
On with the fic  
  
First chappie: Dannie goes berserk  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ InuYasha's time  
  
Kagome: Sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!  
  
*splat, bam*  
  
InuYasha: I really hate that word.....@ @  
  
Kagome: Well you had it coming! I need to go back home! I have-  
  
InuYasha: --Tests?! Grrrr I told you we need to fine the –  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirria and Shippo : *Walks out from a bush*  
  
Kagome: The Jewel Shards?! DAMN IT I know!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: O.O  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku: *leans toward Sango* Did she just swear? *hand: Twitch twitch*  
  
Sango: *Eyes twitches* Grrr !!!!! *slap* Pervert!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Itei ....@.@  
  
Shippo: Adults are so weird *shakes head*  
  
Sesshomarou: * flys in * Prepare to die little brother!  
  
All: -__-  
  
Kikyo: InuYashie!!!! I want you to go to hell with me!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: ahhhhh Kagome help me!!!*runs behind Kagome*  
  
Rin: Sesshy? What going on and why---- *Bright light*  
  
*Poof*  
  
All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *My house*  
  
Rachel: Dannie what in world are we suppose to do now?! *glares at me*  
  
Brittany: yeah Dannie I mean we already tied up your brother and tortured him! *points to garbage can*  
  
Garbage can: *moves* mmhpphhhh  
  
Dannie: *smirks* What Nick? I didn't hear you?!  
  
Bonnie: I'm sooooooooooo Sorry Nick!! I didn't mean to sit on you yesterday! I'm Sorry that I broke you toy a few years ago and I'm sorry for.....*goes on and on*  
  
Everyone else: -__-***  
  
Autumn: *rolls eyes* Dannie I'm bored already! Plus you haven't told me who you have a crush on yet! And you promised! *pouts*  
  
Dannie:*blushes* Well I ...... I um ....  
  
Brittany: Spit it out already Dannie! *glares at Dannie*  
  
Dannie: *blushes more and mumbles* Ses...mmhpphhhh.....  
  
Rachel: What was that we didn't catch that??? *smirks*  
  
*all lean in except for Bonnie who still is saying sorry -__- *  
  
Dannie: I said-  
  
*boom! The Inu cast lands right in front of us*  
  
Me and my friends: O.O WTF!????  
  
Kagome: Ugh InuYasha!!! You're on top of me! Get off!  
  
InuYasha: *smirks* I don't think I want to Kagome...  
  
Sango: Miroku you pervert!!!!! *hits Miroku with boomerang*  
  
Kikyo: InuYashie!!!! Kagome keep you hands off my man!!!!  
  
Dannie: *eye twitches violently* Kikyo.....  
  
*sword appears out of nowhere and into my hand*  
  
Dannie: *attacks Kikyo* Ahhhhh Die you evil clay pot of a woman!!!!  
  
Bonnie: O.o uh Dannie? Do you know these people???*sweatdrops*  
  
*Inu cast stands up*  
  
Dannie: * Stops. Looks at Bonnie and cocks head* uh well yeah!  
  
Everyone: O.O well how???  
  
Kikyo: *tries to move out of the corner which Dannie ran her in*  
  
Dannie: Oh no you don't!!!! *swishes sword and kills off Kikyo* Yes!!!! Oh I'm good *gives V sign and jumps* ^___^ V  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Dannie: Uh well I killed off Kikyo! It's a GOOD thing! Bakas...  
  
Brittany: Why?  
  
Dannie: Because she's a bitch, slut, whore, oops I mean WAS a bitch, slut, whore, and a clay pot "woman".  
  
Kagome: Wahoo I concur!!!!! ^__^  
  
*Dannie and Kagome high five*  
  
Sesshomaru: Anyways where the hell are we??  
  
Autumn: At Dannie's house! * puts on happy face*  
  
Rin: Who's Dannie??  
  
Dannie *looks around* Did someone say my name?  
  
Everyone: -__-  
  
Dannie: What????????!!!!! *glares*  
  
Rachel: never mind. Rin that's Dannie *points to me*  
  
Rin: Ooooh!!! *runs to Dannie* Can you pick me up and carry me?  
  
Dannie: ^___^ Sure!!!! *picks Rin up and puts her on back*  
  
Rin: Weeeee!  
  
Sesshomarou: Dannie you better take care of her! *growls*  
  
Dannie: Hehehe ^___^ of course I will!!!!  
  
Shippo: Dannie, Can I have some chocolate?  
  
Dannie: Of course! In the Kitchen!  
  
Shippo: *runs into kitchen looking for chocolate*  
  
Autumn: Dannie you still haven't told use who these people are.  
  
Dannie: oops hehehe well these guys are from my fave Anime show InuYasha!  
  
My Friends: *anime fall* what?!  
  
Dannie: Yup ^__^ See that's InuYasha/ dog boy, *Inu growls* (he-he), Kagome, Sango, Shippo, This is Rin*nods head to back* and that's Sesshomaru *blushes*  
  
Bonnie: *whispers to Rachel*: Do you think that's who she has a crush on???  
  
Rachel: ha-ha probably. You know how stuck on she is about those anime shows...  
  
Dannie: *glares Bonnie and Rachel* shut up....  
  
Bonnie and Rachel: O.O oops  
  
Brittany: Anyways Dannie how did they get here?  
  
Dannie: *lets Rin down* I don't know it's a good question....  
  
Miroku: *grabs Dannie's ass*  
  
Dannie: *eye twitches* Miroku..... You are so dead!! *hits him with a bokken that suddenly popped up*  
  
Miroku: *falls down to the ground*  
  
Dannie: oops! I knew forgot to introduce someone.  
  
Miroku: *grabs Bonnie, Rachel, Brittany and Autumn's asses*  
  
Bonnie: *slap* . Rachel:*slap*.  
  
Autumn: *slap* . Brittany: *slap* .  
  
Miroku: @@ ouchie  
  
Autumn: huh? Is he some kind of pervert?? O.O  
  
Sango: Right on the money! Uh???  
  
Autumn: what? O.o  
  
Sango: I just don't know you name.  
  
Dannie: Oops! Hehehe Well InuYasha cast this is Autumn, Bonnie, Rachel and Brittany! And if you haven't guessed I'm Dannie!!!!  
  
InuYasha cast: Hello!  
  
My friends: Hello!!!!  
  
Rachel: Well since we're all introduced! What do you want to do???  
  
Everyone else: *shrugs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~  
  
~~~~At Genkis house ~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: I – am – so – bored!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Me too!  
  
Hiei: .....  
  
Keiko: *snore*  
  
Kurama: *reading book*  
  
*flash*  
  
*poof*  
  
All: Ahhhhhhhh!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LT: * turns to Hiei* do you think that would be considered a cliffie?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
LT: ^__^ okay I'll take that as a yes!  
  
So anyways here is that lovely button that I know you want to push!! ^__~ 


	2. Autumn goes beserk and YuYugang

Disclaimer: I own nothing! You hear that nothing!!!!! *smirks * but neither do you! Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 2: Autumn goes berserk!  
  
~~~~~~~~My House~~~~~~~  
  
*slap* Pervert!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
Autumn: -__- he never learns does he?  
  
*slap*  
  
Brittany: -__- nope.  
  
Bonnie: Dannie what should we do? I mean besides the fact that Miroku being slapped is enjoyable, and that Rachel keeps eating ice cream nothings going on!  
  
Rachel: *covered in ice cream* yummy! ^______^  
  
Dannie: *sweat drops* man and I thought Nicky was a whiner......  
  
Garbage can: *moves* mmhpphhhh  
  
Inu cast: O.O  
  
Kagome: What was that?  
  
Dannie: Oh that? * thumb points to garbage can* just my lil brother! ^__^  
  
InuYasha: O.o you torture your lil brother and through him into the garbage can?  
  
Rachel: *looks up from her ice cream* well we helped ^__~  
  
Dannie: Yup! They sure did. ^__^ I mean he's annoying and a brat so why not!?  
  
Sesshomarou: Nice very nice.  
  
Dannie: *Blushes*  
  
Autumn: *rolls eyes and goes back to writing poetry*  
  
*Boom! The Yu Yu gang falls on Autumn's stack of poems*  
  
Brittany, Dannie, Bonnie, and Rachel: not again!!!! *slaps foreheads*  
  
Autumn: *eyebrow twitches* My poems....  
  
Brittany, Dannie, Bonnie, and Rachel: uh oh ..... Guys back up! Hide!  
  
Yu Yu gang and Inu cast: Why?  
  
Autumn:*scary, fiery back round * MY POEMS! YOU RUINED MY POEMS!  
  
Brittany, Dannie, Bonnie, and Rachel: That's why..... *__* *hugs each other in fright*  
  
Yu Yu gang: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Inu cast except for Sesshomarou: *hugs each other in fright also*  
  
Sesshomarou: *sits on couch and watches with amusement*  
  
Autumn: * chases Yu Yu gang with knife and with scary face*  
  
Shippo enters with a very chocolate face: *looks adorable* what happened?  
  
Autumn: *stops and looks at Shippo* Ohhh so kawaii!!!! *runs to Shippo and picks him up*  
  
Shippo: *giggles*  
  
Everyone: O.o ?  
  
Rachel: The only way to distract Autumn from killing is with something kawaii! Such as bunnies, cute guys, *cough* her Ben*cough*, or in this case Shippo!  
  
Yu Yu gang: few!  
  
*slap*  
  
Bonnie: Miroku is still at it??? o.O  
  
Kagome: Nope. Well I mean he always is, but that wasn't him who just got slapped.  
  
Brittany: Then who was it?  
  
Kagome: *shrugs* don't know.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke you pervert!  
  
*Slap*  
  
Dannie: I do ....Yusuke Urimeshi -__-  
  
Yusuke: *looks around* someone call my name???  
  
Dannie: no one sees me -__- *sigh* Yeah me doofus!  
  
Kuwabara: *looks around stupidly* did someone call my name?  
  
Dannie: *slams head against wall* bakas .....*slam* ... they never see me....*Slam*  
  
Sesshomarou: * pulls Dannie away from the wall before she did any damage*  
  
Dannie: *blushes* thanks  
  
Sesshomaru: *drops Dannie on the couch next to him*  
  
Rachel, Brittany, Bonnie and Autumn: * looks at each other and snickers*  
  
Dannie: *glares*  
  
Rachel: *continues to eat ice cream*  
  
Hiei: O.O Sweat snow!!!!!*runs to Rachel*  
  
Rachel: *growls* Touch the ice cream and die. *glare*  
  
Hiei: *glare* I would like to see you try!  
  
Rachel:*stands up*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Rachel and Hiei: What!?  
  
Kuwabara: *points to Rachel* you're just as short as Hiei!  
  
Rachel and Hiei: grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kuwabara: *gulp* what?! What did I say?!  
  
Kurama: Well you know very well Hiei is sensitive about his height.  
  
Yusuke: *laughs* yeah and beats you up every time you say anything about it!  
  
Dannie: And Rachel well she uh .......  
  
Bonnie: is the same way. -___-  
  
Brittany: Doofus you're in big trouble now....  
  
Autumn: good luck...* laughs and goes back to poems*  
  
Kuwabara: Ahhhhh  
  
*Hiei and Rachel chase Kuwabara*  
  
Kurama: This is going to be awhile..... *turns to Brittany* why did you call him Doofus?  
  
Dannie:* crosses legs Indian style* besides the fact that he is one?  
  
Brittany: Well I thought that was his name seeing that he responded to it from Dannie earlier.  
  
Kurama: oh.  
  
Dannie: oh that's right you haven't been introduced have you? Well you know Yusuke Urimeshi already, his girlfriend Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, if you didn't guess already, and the idiot is Kuwabara or Kuwabaka either one works. *grins*  
  
Kurama: Now Dannie that's not nice  
  
Dannie: So? *sticks out tongue*  
  
Kuwabara: *Thrown in garbage can w/ Nick* mmhpphhhh  
  
Rachel and Hiei: *return smiling and sit down*  
  
Hiei: You're not a half bad fighter  
  
Rachel: *blushes* thanks....  
  
Everyone else: *snickers*  
  
Rachel: *glares*  
  
Shippo: Come on Rin I know where more chocolate is!  
  
Rin: okay *looks at Dannie* Mommy can I go with Shippo?  
  
Dannie: *Blushes* sure Rin go ahead!  
  
Shippo and Rin: *leave*  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks at Dannie* Mommy? *cocks an eyebrow*  
  
Dannie: *Blushes* I don't know! *shrugs and put hands up in self – defense*  
  
Sesshomaru:*eyes Dannie* hmmmm....  
  
Dannie:*shifts uncomfortably*  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*slap*  
  
Sango: You are such a pervert you can't keep your hands to you self at all!  
  
Keiko: -__- I know just how you feel  
  
Yusuke:* pulls up Keiko's skirt way high* green today? Thinking of me huh?*smirks*  
  
*Slap*  
  
Keiko: Yusuke!!!!*glare*  
  
Sango: Come on Keiko lets go talk away from THEM *glare*  
  
Sango and Keiko: *leave*  
  
Yusuke and Miroku: @ . @ Itei....  
  
Kagome: *sigh* jeez they are so stupid.  
  
InuYasha: Stupid like you?  
  
Kagome: *glare* Sit Boy!  
  
*Slam*  
  
InuYasha: @ @  
  
Dannie: O.O Damn this was supposed to be a sleep over! With only five girls!  
  
Bonnie: Well thank god your parents are gone for two weeks huh?  
  
Autumn: yeah I mean you would be grounded for life if they saw this!  
  
Brittany: No she would be grounded for death! Hahaha  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Brittany: You know like she would be killed therefore buried? Get it hahahaha?  
  
*crickets*  
  
Brittany: No one gets me -__- * walks toward kitchen*  
  
Dannie: Anyway we need to play a game! ^__^  
  
Autumn: *grins evilly* ooh I know! How about truth or dare?  
  
Dannie: O.o has anyone told to that you're scary?  
  
Autumn: *thinks* nope!  
  
Dannie: -__- riiiight  
  
Kagome, Sango, Keiko: Truth or Dare?!!! *Chibi eyes* we love that game!  
  
Bonnie: then I guess that's what we're playing!!!! ^___^  
  
Boys: Noooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Girls: yesssssssssssssssss!  
  
Boys: Nooooo!-  
  
Girls:*glares death at boys*  
  
Boys: *gulp* yes?  
  
Girls: ^___^ much better!  
  
*everyone moved in to the circle*  
  
Brittany: Wait where are Rachel and Hiei ?!  
  
Everyone else: *shrugs*  
  
Rachel and Hiei: *enter and sit down*  
  
Yusuke: *smirks* Where were you guys?  
  
Rachel: *rolls eyes* Get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
Hiei: We were, let's just say, training...*smirks*  
  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: *hanging on tree by the feet* Hiei! Rachel? I'm sorry!!!  
  
*bird come and pecks him in the eye*  
  
Kuwabara: ouch!!!! ~~~~~Inside~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: o.O oook  
  
Brittany: I go first since everyone didn't get my joke from before  
  
Autumn: O.O it was a joke?  
  
Brittany: *glare* Anyways hmmm who should be the first victim? *looks around the circle*hmmmmmm.......  
  
~~~~five minutes later~~~~~  
  
Brittany: hmmmmmmmmm  
  
~~~~~ten minutes later~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Damn it onna pick already! *unsheathes sword*  
  
Brittany: ^___^ okay!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Brittany: Hiei truth or dare?  
  
Hiei: -----------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay a cliffie!!!!  
  
Which one will he choose? Hmmmm ...  
  
How about you tell me in your reviews! ^___^ !  
  
Vote for it Truth or dare? Dun dun dun 


	3. Just AN sry it's needed

A/N:  
  
LT: sorry I just needed to update some how to bring my storie to the front so more people could see it ! And vote/ review. So a new chappie can start!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Your storie is worthless  
  
LT: you're only saying that because readers everywhere can see you like Rachel! Hahahahah *sticks out tongue*  
  
Hiei: *blushes* hey well......  
  
LT: *smirks* yeah....  
  
Hiei:*thinks* ummmm...*light bulb appears above his head then goes out* ugh damn light bulbs. Made me forget. *light bulb* Ah ha ! Yeah well what about your crush on? Sesshomaru ? huh?  
  
LT: *Blushes* uh well uh that's a uh lie * arrow point to her head saying : Obviously lying* damn arrows. -____-  
  
Hiei: See ? !!!!! anyways do I get more sweet snow?  
  
LT: No way! Not after you told everyone that- *Fluffy enters in* ahhhh!  
  
Sesshomaru: Told everyone what?  
  
Hiei: That Dannie likes- *Rachel walks in*  
  
Rachel: Dannie likes what?  
  
LT: *grins evilly* guess what Rachel.  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Hiei: you wouldn't..... O.O  
  
LT: hahahaha that Hiei likes mmphmmm *mouth covered by Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *removes hands*  
  
LT: I believe we have reached a understanding Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Translates: yes. But I don't like it you Baka LT: -___-  
  
Sesshomaru: O.o what just happened?  
  
Rachel: o.O I have no clue. 


End file.
